Information may need protection and sharing. In a health care example, a patient record includes confidential information and needs to be protected. On the other hand, various agencies, such as doctor, pharmacist, insurance company, and the like, need to access the patient record in order to provide appropriate services. In a homeland security example, a watch list can be highly classified for FBI internal use. However, other agencies may have a need to know.